


I Like the Big Boys

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Comeplay, Deepthroating, FaceFucking, Facial, M/M, big dick, blowjob, rafael barba is a size queen, sonny carisi has a giant dick, sonny carisi's filthy mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rafael and Sonny's first time. Rafael wasn't warned about the size of Sonny's dick. It's not actually a problem.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 172





	I Like the Big Boys

After their third date, the kiss goodnight turns into a makeout session against Rafael's door. They're in the hallway, but Rafael doesn't care. He pulls Sonny in tight and ruts against him shamelessly to make him throw his head back and gasp. Rafael sucks hard on his neck when he does and slides his hand down to grip Sonny tight through his jeans.

"You're gonna come inside, and we're gonna fuck," Rafael says against Sonny's throat.

"Yes. Fuck. I want to eat your ass and finger you hard and suck your dick until you come on my face."

Rafael breathes in hard and squeezes Sonny's dick again. "Fuck me, you go to confession with that mouth?"

"Every week," Sonny says, and Rafael sucks hard at his neck again because his tone is as filthy as his words. 

"I don't know that I can last long enough for that whole list," Rafael says as he fumbles for his keys and manages to turn around with tripping.

Sonny presses himself against Rafael's back, rutting shamelessly as he waits for Rafael to open the door. "All right, but promise you'll come on my face."

Rafael slams the door open and yanks Sonny in by the front of his shirt. He slams the door closed and throws the lock, then shoves at Sonny's chest until Sonny falls back on the couch, legs splayed wide. "Oh, I'll come wherever you want, but I'm sucking your dick first."

"I--"

Rafael drops to his knees and undoes Sonny's jeans. He grunts in approval when Sonny lifts his hips, and Rafael hooks his fingers in the waistband of Sonny's underwear so he can peel them off as well. 

Sonny's dick bounces free on Rafael's first, hard tug, and he stops short, hands still tangled in Sonny's clothes because Sonny's dick is fucking huge. 

"Um," Sonny says. 

Rafael looks up at his face and is surprised to find Sonny blushing. "You okay?" he asks.

"I know it's kind of...unwieldy," Sonny says, and the blush spreads from his cheeks down to his neck. "I, uh, was gonna warn you, but we kind of--"

"Sonny," Rafael says, freeing his hands from Sonny's clothes so he can trail his fingers up Sonny's dick. Sonny gasps and arches his hips, and Rafael can't help but duck his head and lick at Sonny's slit.

"Oh, god," Sonny groans. "Fuck."

Rafael lifts his head and wraps one hand around the base, then wraps his other directly on top of his first. "Fuck me. What are you? Ten inches?"

"Ten and a half," Sonny breathes. 

"And thick," Rafael says. "Fuck, you're gonna wreck my throat."

"I…"

Rafael looks at Sonny's face again. Sonny's still blushing, pink down to the open collar of his henley. Rafael takes one hand off Sonny's dick so he can push up Sonny's shirt. He's blushing almost all the way down to his navel. "You wanna wreck my throat?" he asks, then leans down and licks a stripe up Sonny's abdomen. "Want to stick your dick in my mouth and fuck my face?"

"Oh, fuck," Sonny hisses. "Fuck. Yes. But. I haven't--I've tried and it's--"

Rafael bites lightly just under Sonny's navel, making him cut off with a quiet gasp. He leans back again, taking a moment to slowly lick Sonny's dick from base to tip. There's so much of it. Rafael can feel himself drooling, the idea of fitting all this dick into his mouth making his own dick even harder. "Has anyone ever deep throated you?" he asks, then teases the head of Sonny's dick with a soft, damp kiss. 

Sonny shivers, and his hips jerk again. Rafael lets the tip of Sonny's dick slip into his mouth for a moment, then releases it. "No," Sonny says quietly. "Not successfully."

Rafael gives Sonny a bright, wicked grin. "What a shame," he says. "A dick like this deserves a good throat fucking." He undoes his own jeans and pulls out his cock. "Although, if I"m going to do it, I'll have to wait to come on your face until next time. Getting face fucked by a huge cock always gets me off."

"Rafael," Sonny says, sounding like he can't believe what he's hearing. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Rafael laughs and grips Sonny's dick just below the head. "If I pull away, let me," he says. "Until that happens, fuck my face. Think you can do that?"

Sonny nods drunkenly. His hands come up, one cupping Rafael's cheek for an instant while the other curls around the back of his head. "Yeah. Fuck. Yeah. Fuck. I can do that. You're sure, though? You're sure?"

"I am absolutely fucking sure," Rafael replies. He presses his lips to the head of Sonny's cock again and waits for Sonny to nod before opening his mouth and slowly sucking Sonny in. At the first real stretch of his jaw, Rafael's eyes close, and he moans in pure pleasure. He hasn't had a dick this big in a long time, and it's fucking amazing to feel the weight and width of it taking over his mouth. He keeps working his way down, stopping occasionally to lick up the shaft while sucking softly. He rubs his soft palate against the flared edge of the head, and Sonny swears and jerks his hips. 

"Shit," he murmurs. "I'm sorry. Are you--"

Rafael shoves his mouth the rest of the way down Sonny's dick before he can finish the question. 

"OH FUCK." 

Rafael holds still, breathing through his nose as he deliberately swallows around Sonny's dick. Sonny yells another curse and clutches both hands in Rafael's hair. 

"Can I--I'm gonna--Fuck. Rafael."

Rafael reaches a hand back so he can grab one of Sonny's and squeeze in reassurance. His other hand is wrapped around his own dick, holding tight at the base so he doesn't come too quickly to really enjoy himself.

"Okay. I'm gonna. I'm...fuck. I'm gonna fuck your face." 

Sonny pulls his hips back a few inches, then slowly slides back in. He's clearly checking to make sure Rafael can take him. Rafael's tempted to cheat--squeeze Sonny's balls or really up his suction, but Sonny's second thrust is a little harder, and the third is harder still. So, Rafael slowly starts to stroke himself and happily ups his suction as Sonny really starts to move. 

It is an objectively perfect face fucking, in Rafael's opinion. Sonny sets a quick pace, his thrusts making his dick hit the back of Rafael's throat on every stroke. His hands are tight in Rafael's hair, not pushing him down, merely holding him in place. Rafael drools all over Sonny's dick and licks his balls when they press against his lower lip, and he flicks his tongue over the head when Sonny starts to pull nearly all the way out then shoves himself back in again. 

"Fuck. I can't. I'm not. Fuck. Rafael. Fuck. I'm gonna come. I'm gonna fucking come."

Rafael pulls up, and he's pleased at how quickly Sonny drops his hands to let him move. He lets Sonny's dick fall out of his mouth, then rubs his cheek against it, before turning his head and doing the same to the other side. "You wanna come on my face?" he asks, and the wrecked sound of his own voice makes him speed up on his own dick. 

"God, yes," Sonny breathes and takes his dick in hand. He jerks off frantically, biting hard on his lower lip. Rafael eggs him on by letting his jaw hang loose and resting his tongue on his bottom lip. 

Sonny grunts and moans, then lets out a sharp, short yell. He comes on Rafael's tongue and on his lips and across his cheeks. 

Rafael comes in his own hand a few seconds later, as Sonny reaches out with his come-spattered hand and rubs his jizz into Rafael's skin. 

"Are you all right?" Sonny asks after a long, quiet moment. 

Rafael shifts to one side, resting his still-messy cheek against Sonny's thigh. "I'm fucking amazing," he says. "You okay?"

"I'm fucking amazed," Sonny says. "Fuck. You are good with you mouth."

"And you're good with your dick," Rafael replies. "I'm gonna feel it in my throat for a week." He grins when Sonny laughs quietly, glad that Sonny doesn't ask if he's injured. "Stay the night," Rafael offers. "We can rest and recover, and then I'll come on your face if you still want."

"Oh, I definitely still want," Sonny replies, and he holds out a hand to pull Rafael off the floor and into a slow, soft kiss that feels nothing and everything like the hard sex they just had.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hear it for Kat, who gleefully helped me figure out what could possibly make Sonny blush during sex. Someone's giant dick has never been properly loved, poor thing.


End file.
